deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BangJang96/National Geographic- The Exotic BangJang96
Note: The following is a joke blog. Anything that may seem offensive or insulting is not intended and is a joke. (Cue- National Geographic Intro ) Intro Good Evening ladies & gentlemen, and welcome back to another National Geographic Channel Episode! I'm your host, Charles Dibney, and today we're on the hunt for some of the internets most fascinating creatures, but this time, we are going into the deep & dark depths of...the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. '''Throughout the internet, VS Debating has been shown as one of the highest forms of random knowledge intellect in this age & era. And a particular YouTube series known as Death Battle by ScrewAttack certainly draws in one of the largest ecosystems in all of VS Debating; well, just a really big VS Debating community as it has no other official name. And in this ecosystem, only the best of the best can evolve, adapt, and become extraordinary debaters for the world to behold. Hence in the near future, the Death Battle Fanon Wiki was created to showcase what great feats and ideas could potentially benefit for Death Battle itself. And this is the community like no other that brought out the best debaters this world indeed beheld, drawing out experts in Nintendo, Sega, Anime/Manga, you name it! They have it all. It is one of the most diverse, yet one of the most tame environments in the large VS Debating ecosystem, neighboring other environments, such as the VS Debate subReddit, the Realm of the Comicvine, and who could forget the heavenly forged Deviantart community? Some reside to one environment, others migrate from one to the other with just the click of a cursor, and others sit in the back of Google+ because where else are you gonna be on the main results page? The Death Battle Fanon Wiki is home to single-handidly the most extraordinary and intellectual-minded creatures in the VS Debating world. Like the elusive Paleomario66, a specimen with the knowledge of almost anything that involves Super Mario, and known for being represented by his Bowser icon. Or how about the fascinating Bigthecat10, the supreme leader of the wiki and has the nigh-unlimited knowledge of the Sega universe and all its creatures. Among many different categories and lifestyles one has to see in ones lifetime, none exist quite like one of the most vastly intelligent life-force with the knowledge & power of DC comicbooks- '''the exotic and rare BangJang96. 'Lifestyle' Born and raised knowing that comic book characters are overpowered characters, the BangJang96 is largely oblivious to almost all/anything that is Anime or Manga, making its knowledge a one-sided figurine that is theorized to be his brain. However, the lifestyle of this not-so-ordinary creatures lifestyle begs to make you, the reader, hold its apple juice because we're about to dive right into what the mind and lifestyle of the BangJang96 is like, and how it affects the other creatures; The morning dawns a new light; a new light of wonder & excitement that has an infinite amount of possibilities and new things to learn. The motivation of the BangJang96 is that particular thought. His day begins with migrating over to the largely populated Deviantart community to check his daily notifications on what people say about his work, what other people are working on, and what he needs to work on. Consistently, the BangJang96 is very curious and seeing what he can do to be productive, and instantly clears all of the notifications but the ones pertaining to feedback. You see, this creature has dedicated almost two years of his VS Debating lifestyle to creating VS Profiles on characters beyond DC to show their underrated potential, and have grown quite noticable. So noticable that other frequent creatures benefit off of him by using his material to enhance their Death Battles, and their intellect all in the same boat. Quite satisfying for the BangJang96 to realize daily, but he never fails to realize that the candle still has a light. People not only want his bios used, they want more bios and on his front door is plastered with requests of characters big and small that could use a VS Profile. Unfortunately, the Bangs mind can only process so much information a day until his brain overloads with random knowledge about some Shounen villain, or a dog from Krypton. So he travels back to his home wiki. The wiki is where his secondary natural habitat is a wonder to see for yourself. On almost any page where there is a DC character, whether its a speedster or an alien, the BangJang96 always leaves his footprints on these such pages. But where theres footprints, more footprints will follow. The BangJang96s intellect is undoubtly wide, but is also counteracted by the intellect of other life-forces, such as the PlozAlcachaz, another example of a specimen with the power & knowledge of Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other being that knows a thing or two about Dragon Ball. Naturally, the BangJang96 is a stubborn creature and won't take a counter for a day to end, so this creature goes to the extent and reaches out to the VS Debating subReddit for the pool of knowledge to create a counter that will end his tiresome day. But no debate is truly over, until both have come to realize it is over, and in this case, it never ends for the BangJang96. However, like the Rick Ashtley that spent three years looking for a mediocore generic sound that could enhance his music, the BangJang96 never gives up easily, nor lets down the creatures that thrive off of his resources. BangJang96 In-Action And now, we shall jump into action and see what he is up too; *'Vixen Hears the Call to the Wild In DEATH BATTLE!*' *picture here* 'First Appearan-' It appears that our wild BangJang96 is hailing in the Deviantart community, as he is writing out more knowledge pertaining a character that needs a VS Profile. Simply incredible; see its finger control and its relavistic speed at typing; its resources clustered together in separate tabs, its breaths drawn lightly, its focus almost untouchable. This is a moment you will tell your children. Ladies & gentlemen that will have to do it for this episode of National Geographic, DBF Edition. I will see you next time for more of these fine specimens that we shall encounter. Category:Blog posts